Taiyou
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Taiyou selalu —dan akan selalu— tersenyum. Tak peduli meski kini jantungnya kembali terasa sesak, napasnya begitu tercekat, dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti meleleh. Ia tak akan pernah berhenti tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang ia kasihi.


**A/N: Saya... saya nggak mau banyak comment. Intinya saya lagi stress dan jujur sekarang saya lagi pingin bunuh orang saking banyaknya tekanan duniawi ini. Jadi tolong biarkan saya meminjam seorang Taiyou untuk meringankan penderitaan batin ini. Jujur saya nggak mau bikin Taiyou menderita juga, tapi saya merasa bahwa ia (dan hanya dia) pantas untuk menjadi karakter utama fiksi ini**

**Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan saya.**

**Chara/pair: asli threesome yang mungkin saling bertepuk sebelah tangan antara Taiyou, Tenma, dan Kyousuke.**

**Warning: Angst (oke, saya udah lama ga bikin angst), gajelas, possibly shonen ai, mungkin ooc, galau!Taiyou. Semi-canon.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sun-**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**(Untuk sebuah harapan, keputusasaan, persahabatan—**

—**dan beribu hujatan atas pengkhianatan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Taiyou selalu tersenyum.

Tak peduli akan berapa banyak rasa sakit yang ia derita, tak peduli akan betapa banyaknya keputusasaan yang silih berganti menghantam jiwanya, tak peduli akan betapa urungnya cercahan harapan untuk datang padanya—

—Taiyou tak pernah berputus asa.

Karena kala itu ia berpikir bahwa semua ini akan membawanya pada suatu kebaikan dan kebahagiaan. Ia selalu memegang teguh keyakinan itu. Bersabar dan terus mengharap pada keajaiban yang mungkin saja setelah ini akan membagi cahaya mentari padanya.

Dari balik tirai jendela, Taiyou sering kali melihat hujan. Kadang awan mendung, kadang langit malam yang tak berbintang. Hampir saja ia lupa akan bagaimanakah kecerahan dari mentari itu terasa. Bagaimana hangatnya ketika sinar matahari menyapa kulitnya yang kala itu tak sepucat ini. Bagaimana biasnya cahaya itu ketika mata Taiyou mendapatkan berkas-berkas kemilaunya. Bagaimana aroma segar mentari yang bercampur embun itu terasa di hidungnya.

Saking lamanya, ia jadi lupa bagaimanakah rasa dari sebuah matahari itu.

Karena semakin lama tak bersua, semakin rindulah ia. Itulah sebuah _trivia_ yang sering dikatakan banyak orang. Mungkin tidak benar, atau bisa jadi tidak salah.

Karena pada faktanya, Taiyou benar-benar menjerit girang tatkala ia berhasil menemukan sebuah matahari. Bukan yang menggantung di atas sana, tapi seseorang yang kala itu sedang bermain bola di rumah sakit kota Inazuma.

Kala itu langit senja berpendar jingga. Mungkin sedikit mirip-mirip dengan warna rambutnya. Kala itu juga untuk pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Matsukaze Tenma, itulah namanya. Lincah bagai kuda langit, cepat berlalu bagaikan angin. Kala itu sosok ajaibnya benar-benar menarik hati Taiyou.

Sejak saat itulah Taiyou mulai berpikir bahwa Tenma adalah keajaiban yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya.

(Karena lebih dari apapun, Taiyou sangat ingin memiliki teman.)

Karena itu Taiyou lekas memasang senyuman lebar ketika pertama kalinya pandangan mereka bertemu.

* * *

Tenma adalah sosok teman yang tak tergantikan bagi Taiyou.

Karena itu Taiyou tetap tersenyum, sembari memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berlari. Memaksakan diri untuk melompat lebih tinggi demi menandingi Tenma. Sakit sedikit –ataupun banyak— bukanlah masalah baginya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertandingan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu bukan?

Karena hari ini berbeda. Hari ini, ia bisa melihat kemilau sinar matahari dengan sangat jelas.

Maka dari itu ia memelihara rasa sakit di tubuhnya sedikit labih lama lagi, agar ia bisa lebih lama berdiri di lapangan ini.

Agar ia bisa terus bermain sepak bola dengan Tenma.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Tenma!"

Meski menahan sakit sebesar apapun, Taiyou akan tetap tersenyum.

* * *

Seberapa banyak seseorang berusaha, akan ada satu titik limit di mana ia tak akan bisa melampaui batas manusiawi itu.

Taiyou benar-benar tahu akan hal itu.

Karena sebagai buktinya, kini ia terkapar tak berdaya di tengah lapangan. Dengan sengatan matahari yang seolah menertawakannya. Matahai yang selama ini ai rindukan—

"Taiyou! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Taiyou tersenyum lega tatkala ia masih bisa mendengar suara Tenma. Lalu lebih lega lagi tatkala Tenma menopang tubuhnya. Ternyata ia masih diberi anugerah untuk bisa melihatnya.

Sungguh, itu semua sudah merupakan kebahagiaan yang berlebih baginya—

—sekaligus rasa takut akan keputusasaan yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Tenma, aku takut...bagaimana...bagaimana bila nanti aku tak bisa bermain sepak bola...lagi?"

Kala itu, Tenma hanya menggenggam tangannya. Terus berada di samping Taiyou sembari mengatakan hal-hal lembut untuk menenangkannya. Apa saja akan dilakukan Tenma. Terus berucap, menopang, dan bahkan rela menangis demi Taiyou.

Kala itu Taiyou berpikir, mungkin seperti itulah yang namanya teman.

Karena Tenma terasa begitu baik. Karena Tenma telah membantu Taiyou keluar dari kegelapan, meneduhkannya dari sayatan sinar yang menusuk tajam, serta memberikan harapan padanya untuk tetap bersinar di tempat yang sama.

Ia berjanji, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan berdiri di lapangan yang sama dengan Tenma lagi.

(Kala itu, hujan yang biasa mengguyur di luar jendela sana berhenti. Digantikan oleh sinar mentari yang memancarkan beribu kilauan lembutnya.)

Meski ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama, Taiyou akan tetap tersenyum.

* * *

Taiyou tahu, bahwa ia tak akan pernah terus dibiarkan menunggu. Suatu saat nanti ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk berpijak secara permanen di panggung itu. Suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan teman yang ia sayangi.

Dan kini kesempatan itu datang.

Kini ia berdiri di lapangan yang sama dengan Tenma, dengan tangan-tangan hangat yang terulur untuk menyambutnya serta senyuman cerah yang bagaikan beribu mentari di matanya.

Di sini ia mendapatkan teman. Banyak teman yang dengan suka cita menyambut kedatangannya.

Bahkan ketika ia sudah diberkahi matahari pun, Taiyou masih akan tetap tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada kebaikan dunia ini.

* * *

Taiyou sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa mempunyai banyak teman.

Yang pertama, tentu saja akan selalu dan selalu Tenma.

Kemudian Fey, Shinsuke, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru, Nishiki, Kurama, Kinako—

—dan Kyousuke.

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, kedua orang itu mulai sering mengobrol. Lalu lama-kelamaan, seiring dengan berjalannya _time travel_ mereka, kedua sosok itu makin dekat pertemanannya. Taiyou senang sekali ketika ia berbagi cerita dengan Kyousuke. Seringnya mereka berbicara tentang kakak Kyousuke, Yuuichi-niisan. Sering juga bicara tentang sepak bola, apalagi soal Tenma.

Hingga mereka berdua menjadi dekat, makin dekat, dan kini sudah menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Dan suatu hari, sebuah pengakuan dari Kyousuke mulai memberi retakan pada dinding kebahagiaan Taiyou.

"Kau tahu Taiyou, sebenarnya... aku menyukai Tenma."

DOR!

Andai saja Kyousuke mengijinkannya menyanyi pada kala itu, lagu yang akan ia bawakan pastilah lagu 'Balonku'. Pasalnya kala itu ia benar-benar terkejut, seolah meledak dengan sebuah bunyi 'dor' yang cukup keras.

Kala itu, jantungnya (yang harusnya sudah sembuh) kembali berdenyut perih. Ingin rasanya ia menggila dan meneriakkan kata 'jangan' dengan suara terlantangnya. Ingin rasanya ia histeris dan menangis sejadinya.

Jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan—

Tapi karena Kyousuke dan Tenma sama-sama teman baik yang sangat ia sayangi, maka—

"Yosh! Ganbatte Kyousuke, aku akan membantumu!"

—Taiyou tetap tersenyum. Meski dari pertama itu hatinya telah meronta kesakitan.

* * *

Kini Taiyou sering melamnukan, seandainya kala itu ia tak mendengar pengakuan Kyousuke, seandainya kala itu ia pergi dan lari dari kenyataan, seandainya ia tidak dengan bodohnya mengatakan akan membantu—

—mungkin segalanya tak akan jadi runyam seperti ini.

Sejak saat itu, Kyousuke mulai bercerita lebih banyak lagi tentang Tenma padanya.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Taiyou seolah harus terpaksa mundur teratur dari Tenma.

Bukan berarti Taiyou menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Tenma, tidak. Mungkin iya bila sebagai seorang sahabat. Ditambah Taiyou sangat menghormati Kyousuke, ia tak ingin sang pemuda pedang itu sakit hati bila Taiyou terus berada di dekat Tenma. Karena Taiyou tahu, walau Kyousuke selalu diam tatkala ia berbicara dan bersenda gurau dengan Tenma, kedua tangan yang tersimpan itu selalu terkepal. Karena Taiyou dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kecemburuan seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke pada mereka.

(Kala itu ia benar-benar mengutuk sebuah hal sesat yang bernama cinta.)

Karena Taiyou menginginkan kebahagiaan Kyousuke dan Tenma, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan pergi menjauh.

(Kala itu awan mendung kembali datang dan menutupi langit.)

Taiyou akan tetap tersenyum, kali ini berusaha menghiraukan denyutan hati yang terus saja meronta dari logikanya.

* * *

Namun lama-kelamaan rasanya begitu sesak, begitu sakit, begitu perih, begitu tak nyaman.

Ternyata dadanya selalu berdetak kencang tatkala ia melihat dua sosok itu bersama.

Perlahan, jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyousuke dna Tenma semakin menjauh.

Terasa begitu sakit, hingga untuk bergeming dan pergi dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu saja terasa begitu susah bagi Taiyou. Begitu susah karena ia harus menutup telinganya dari teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil namanya ketika ia kabur. Karena ia harus mengunci rapat bibirnya untuk tidak melontarkan kata-kata yang buruk mengenai Kyousuke dan Tenma.

Karena entah mengapa ia seolah merasa kehilangan dua orang yang berharga baginya di saat bersamaan.

(Sendirian itu memang selalu tidak menyenangkan.)

Karena kala itu, ia merasa dikhianati.

(Kala itu mendung sudah tak terbendung. Kemudian para awan-awan itu turun menjadi hujan.)

Taiyou mengerem langkahnya mendadak, menangis sejadinya dan meremas dadanya sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia biarkan air mata frustasinya itu menyatu dengan tetesan hujan. Baru kali ini ia merasa kecewa pada takdir. Namun bagaimana lagi, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Kali ini saja, biarkanlah Taiyou mengungkapkan keputusasaannya. Satu kali saja, karena esoknya ia pasti akan kembali tersenyum untuk mereka yang ia sayangi.

Taiyou selalu —dan akan selalu— tersenyum.

Tak peduli meski kini jantungnya kembali terasa sesak, napasnya begitu tercekat, dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti meleleh.

Ia tak akan pernah berhenti tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

**FIN**

* * *

**Catatan galau sang author:**

**Ugh, oke. Jadi ternyata saya bisa menamatkan ketikan fic galau macam ini dalam waktu sejam saja. Soalnya saya galau, jadinya bikin cerita yang galau lol**

**Taiyou-kun, sekali lagi tolong maafkan saya ._. (jadi nggak enak juga sama fansnya Taiyou)**

**Tapi intinya saya suka banget sama kepribadiannya Taiyou yang cerah bagaikan mentari, walau sekitarnya selalu diliputi kemendungan Taiyou akan tetap bersinar terang.**

…**makanya, dia manis kan? /plak!**

**Untuk DC dan fic-fic lain, mohon bersabar dulu. Saya masih dalam masa penggalauan dan agak susah untuk ngetik fic-fic yang ceria.**

**(dan btw, ini kenapa fandom kita kok jadi agak sepian ya?)**

**Oke, saya undur diri dulu. Semoga kisah (gajelas) ini berkesan di hati semuanya~**

**Last dimension actually will definitely come**

**Galau!Kurii-tan**


End file.
